Best Victory Ever
by Juliet73
Summary: Hi! This fiction is about Reed and Shane, characters who belong to CP Coulter's "Dalton". My first attempt to write in english. Hope you like it.


_Hi everyone! First of all, this is the first fic I write in english, so be gentle, please. :) All the wonderful characters belong to CP Coulter's "Dalton". So... enjoy! And please let me know what you think about this. :)_

**Best Victory Ever**

"Why do you have so much of them?"

Reed bit his lip, blushing for no reason. "I like them."

Shane, still watching the impressing amount of plushes on the smaller boy's bed, smiled. "They're cute", he agreed. "Do you have a favorite one?"

Reed nodded shyly, picking up a chubby orange teddy bear and holding it tightly against his chest.

"Can I?", Shane asked, raising his hands.

The strawberry-blond boy reluctantly put his bear into his friend's arms, looking at him curiously.

Shane was watching carefully the plush, testing the soft fur. "I like it", he decided. Then he led it closer to his face. "It smell like you. Can I keep it?"

"No!", Reed suddenly screamed, turning redder. "I mean… I have it since I was about six years old. It's kinda precious for me."

Shane pouted. "But I like it so much."

Reed motioned to him to get it back.

"Please!", Shane begged, raising the plush over his head so that it was impossible for Reed to reach it.

"No!", the older boy repeated. "Give it back!"

"No", the black-haired boy said.

"What?"

"If you want it, then you'll have to fight for it", Shane said solemnly.

"But it's mine!"

"Try to get it."

Then the fight began. Reed jumped on the bed and tried to take the bear from Shane's hand. Of course he stumbled in the process and he had to hold onto the younger boy's shoulders for not falling.

Shane picked up Reed with his free arm and laid him on the bed, starting to tickle him mercilessly. The smaller boy cried out between the laughs, trying to slip away. Shane quickly took his wrists and bring them over the other boy's head with his left hand, while the right one was still tickling Reed's belly.

"Stop it! Please!", Reed screamed, laughing and kicking in the air.

"Do you give up?", Shane asked, smiling.

"Never!"

"Then I'm really sorry but I have to keep doing this."

"No! That's unfair!"

"I've never said it wasn't."

The teddy bear was now pressed between the two boys' chests. Reed managed to free one hand and take the bear, holding it with all his strength.

"I got it! I won!"

"Not yet."

And then Shane was laying with all his body above the smaller one's, their face only parted by a few inch.

Reed stopped breathing and his eyes were wide open. Shane got closer and pressed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. The smaller boy's heart skipped a beat and then started running faster while Shane pulled out.

"I win! I win!", the younger boy started saying happily.

In fact, he had easily took the plush from Reed's jelly arm while he still was under shock.

The smaller boy slowly pulled up on his elbows and stared at the other boy, his cheeks redder than ever.

"Give it back", he ordered again.

"Nope. I won."

"It still isn't over", Reed said seriously, getting closer.

Shane grinned. "What do you want to do? Kissing me won't work. But you can try, if you want." His smile grew bigger.

Reed bit his lower lip. Maybe there was a way… was he brave enough to try?

_For my teddy bear_, he thought, and then he got even closer to Shane and quickly kissed him on the lips. The most innocent kiss ever, and Shane nearly passed out. He couldn't even feel his own body.

"Mine!", Reed screamed – his voice flickering – blushing even more. Best victory ever.

After a few seconds Shane turned to face him, his green eyes bigger and deeper than Reed had ever seen. They stared at each other, their hearts running fast.

Then Shane slowly leaned closer to Reed, raising one hand and caressing the other boy's cheek gently. Finally he got even closer and softly kissed him on the lips, this time farther. Reed after a few moments kissed back, grabbing Shane's shoulder and shyly stroking his curly hair.

After what seemed to be an eternity the boys parted, breathing heavily.

Shane smiled wildly. "Okay, the bear is yours", he allowed. "Is there something else which we can _fight_ for?"

Reed chuckled, but his laugh was quickly cut off by a pair of soft lips.


End file.
